If She Stayed
by Prime627
Summary: A gladiator lost her mate to the Pits of Kaon and was rescued by the Autobots before her master could get to her first. The Prime and her fall in love and life happily ever after, right? But what if she had stayed in the Pits?


The dark crushed down on her, muffling her sobs as she hugged herself. Megatron had left her with enough cubes to feed a family of six, but she refused to touch it. Every time she looked at it, she was reminded of Predacon mechs tearing into each other's throats for the blue liquid while mechs and femmes cheered and encouraged the fight. She watched her mate die and she was forced to kill one of her best friends.

_You should be proud of yourself._ She winced at the last thing Megatron told her before he closed her cell and left her. She curled up into a ball and cried. She could never do this in front of anyone else, but when she was alone, it was hard to be strong.

"Prime, over here. Bodies. Wonder what got to them," a voice called. "Three with the kill bite. Wonder where the fourth is..."

The door to her cell opened and a mech with blue and red armor walked in. "Crystal..."

"Get away from me," she snarled. She whirled around, her body bending and crumpling into the body of a Predacon.

"Crystal, it is I, Optimus Prime. I am here to save you," the mech said as he backed up. He watched her, falling over one of the bodies in the ring. He blinked when she nuzzled its face, sorrow filling her optics. "Crystal..."

She transformed back. "I do not need saving! Leave us alone!" She held the helm of the body in her arms, against her chest. "Go away!"

The Prime stood with her while his team left to stand outside the arena. When night fell over them, he too turned away. "I hope to see you again, Crystal."

"I hope to _never_ see you again," she spat. She wiped at the dent the Prime left in her mate's armor as she sniffled. She laid beside it and pressed against his chest. "I love you, Steeljaw. I love you. I love you..."

She woke up to Megatron prodding her. "Go away..."

"It is time to get up," he purred. He lifted her up and carried her away. She struggled, but he held her tighter. "Stop struggling," he growled, setting her down. "Walk."

Crystal ignored the command and fell on her aft. "I want Steeljaw!"

"You're going to get a servo to the face if you do not cooperate," Megatron warned. He led her into the waiting _Nemesis_, pulling her along by her servo like a sparkling. "Get it."

"I don't want to! I want _Steeljaw_!" She sobbed up at him, squirming. "Can we go back and get him?"  
"I am not turning back around to haul a carcass onboard the ship just because you ask it of me," Megatron growled. He pulled her again, frowning when she remained quiet. He looked back at her and saw she was pleading up at him, her lower lip trembling as her optics were stretched wide. He shoved down all feelings of pity. "Stay in my quarters until I return. If you are gone, you will be sorry, do you understand me?"

She nodded, then walked slowly to his berth. She sat down and blinked up at him before he slammed the door on her. She erupted into tears, curling into the soft sheets. "Oh, Steeljaw! I want you here!"

Megatron walked to his quarters after leaving the pleasure drone alone for several hours. He had set a course for a nearby planet and he had spent his time wandering the ship, just wasting time. Now he knew he had to check on her.

He opened the door and found her recharging on his berth. He walked towards her, prodding her away from his side of the large berth. She rolled over and latched onto his pillow. "That is mine," he growled. She just purred and cuddled into the pillow, barely moving when Megatron lifted her and tossed her onto the other side.

When Megatron settled onto his side, he gasped when she pressed against his back. He looked over his shoulder at her and blinked into two giant blue orbs.

"I'm sorry, master," she whispered. She nuzzled his back, kissing the armor as she ground a heated panel against his leg. "Please forgive me, master."

He rolled over, smirking. His own personal pleasure drone? "I am your master, understand?"

"I do, master, I do," she whispered. Tears of emotional pain filled her optics when Megatron pulled her close, but she offered a purr at his touch.

"You are mine and if you please me, I will please you."

It had been weeks since Crystal was brought on board the _Nemesis_ and Megatron was ready to claim her. She had not given her seal away to the mechs that came to her. According to her, there was no need. They did not even ask for it, she said. What mech in his right mind would not take an opportunity to take a femme's seal?

He walked to the MedBay, an idea in his processor. "Knockout. I need to induce a heat cycle."

The red medic looked up from bandaging a drone and gave Megatron a look he could not read. He walked to his work table and his servo paused over two rows of syringes. "Are you injecting a mech or a femme?"

"A femme," he replied. He frowned at the medic's shocked expression. Then it hit him. The only femme Knockout knew about on the _Nemesis_ was Airachnid, who was finishing her heat cycle with one of the drones. "A new femme. Do you remember the sparkling you branded? Crystal?"  
"Oh!" The medic heaved a sigh of relief as he surrendered the syringe. "She's going to be your new pleasure drone? Just be sure that you bring her in for regular check-ups, you know. Pleasure drones can get tired and sore."

"They are supposed to please whoever calls on them whether they are able to or not. She will get used to the idea of being used by me in time," the mech promised as he walked out of the MedBay.

He walked into his quarters and watched the femme recharge on her side of the berth before he injected her with the hormones.

She opened her optics and blinked up at him. "Hello, master," she yawned. She stretched like a Predacon, pushing her aft into the air.

The mech sat down on the berth and swatted her aft. She squeaked, but remained in her position for a moment.

"I-I feel funny, master..." She looked back at him, then between her legs. Megatron smirked and tapped her panel. She gasped and began to grind down on his digits. "Ah! Master! What is wrong with me?"

"You are in heat," he explained with a smirk. "I am going to please you because you need it badly."

Fluid started to seep through the seams in her panel and Megatron pulled it off. Her port dripped as he rubbed it with a claw. He felt her seal stretch and he grinned.

"Oh, please, master, don't break it!" She tried to stop rocking against the Decepticon's servo, but she enjoyed the feeling she recieved from it. "Please, master..."

"You will do what I ask!" He pinned her down on her belly and tested her seal with the head of his spike.

Her screams filled his audios as the thin film tore open and he smirked.

She whimpered as Megatron pulled out of her. She looked up at him as he stood. "Master...?"

"You will serve me well," he said. He gave her helm a pat like she was a pet and let her stand beside him. "I am satisfied with you."


End file.
